Elements
by Ninja-Steve-Master-Of-Shadows
Summary: The skies cry for him, the winds howl for him and the thunder rages for him. Naruto decides that his hatred is worth more than caring for others. In draft stages so let me know what you think. Dark Naruto.


Rain, little drops of sadness cascading from the crying skies themselves. It's a bliss and sometimes it's a curse.

The rain itself, isn't just a substance, some could say it's a feeling... Like when you're having a really bad day and it pours down to compliment your mood.

For some like Uzumaki Naruto, it's a common occurrence. The rain has cried for him when their was never a shoulder there for him.

The wind howled when their was never some he could talk to when he had problems, or yell at when he was frustrated.

And the thunder growled for when he was angry, when his feelings turned to rage but he could never do anything about it.

This was the maelstrom that infected the boys mind and body, these were the feelings the child had harboured inside of himself since a young age.

After so long, the feelings of this child had combined into something more deadly than the elements themselves... These feelings have created but a knew emotion... Hatred...

Elements: Heart of Ice.

A ten year old child with blond spiky hair and ice cold blue eyes walked slowly through his home village of Konoha.

His face was blank as it usually was, he never dared show emotion because when he did there was always someone that manipulated it.

The villagers glared and whispered about him as he walked passed, but he ignored it... as usual, he had no destination in mind, all he knew was that something would happen today, he didn't know how he knew and even toyed with the idea of a premonition of sorts before he disregarded the idea completely.

It had been a few hours since he left the ruins of the Kyuubi attack that happened on his birthday ten years prior, that part of Konoha was never fixed and since no one would help the child out he had decided to make his home there.

Naruto made his way to the docks, he walked across the dirt path and chanced a glance down at the pier where he saw a boy the same age as him with black hair that was spiky at the back and obsidian eyes.

The two locked eyes and stared at each other for a while before both looked away and Naruto kept walking. 'Uchiha Sasuke.' Naruto thought, reminding himself of the last Uchiha.

After another hour or so of walking, Naruto found himself in an unused training ground but before the boy knew what was happening a darkness took over him like he had never experienced.

Mind scape.

When he reopened his eyes, he stood in a sewer. He looked left and right but found only sewer water, pipes and many corridors that turned and twisted to other parts of... wherever he was.  
A strange feeling washed over him, like something was trying to call him. Not understanding what was going on, he let the feeling direct him through many passageways to a large room with many torches that led the way to a giant cage.

Naruto was standing with a row of torches to his left and his right, it was made as if it were some sort of path towards the cage.

The cage was nondescript but the one thing that stood out about it was a thin piece of paper with the word 'seal' written on it.

'I... see...' Naruto thought, 'There's only one conclusion I can make here... My birthday, this seal, the ninja and the villagers treatment... and the day of the Nine tailed demon foxes defeat... it makes sense now...'

Seconds later, a deep, dark growl echoed from all around the room, Naruto assumed it came from the giant cage and if his thoughts were correct then he knew what had growled at him.

Yes, he was right, two giant crimson eyes snapped open and fixed their gaze upon him while a giant grinning mouth appeared.

"Naruto..." The mouth spoke, still grinning. Each of the torch's in the room turned on in pairs and finally led to the last pair being set alight.

The vision of an enormous orange fox with black edges around it's eyes and nine tail that were standing on end in a peacock fashion.

"Kyuubi." Naruto replied, letting no emotion cross his face or his eyes. His heart was racing slightly faster than normal but he knew he was safe as long as the fox stayed behind the bars.

"My, such a smart child... you've figured it out already?" The Kyuubi asked rhetorically. Naruto merely nodded and stepped closer, staring up into the foxes demonic eyes.

"Why have you called me here?" Naruto asked plainly, the fox gave a low chuckle as it observes his captor.

"I've realized you're an unusual child, smarter than most if I must say." The fox complimented but with a mocking tint to his voice. "I want to make you an offer."

"I don't make deals with demons, but humour me." Naruto said almost immediately. The Kyuubi chuckled in amusement.

"Such an amusing child, but what I have to offer... is power." Kyuubi said, his already large grin only getting wider.

"What would you want in return?" Naruto asked, placing his hands into his blue shorts pockets.

"Only one thing, that you release the seal imprisoning me but you will receive nothing until the seal has been torn apart." Kyuubi stated.

"You must think I'm stupid, I know what will happen if I release the seal." Naruto stated, the fox frowned at the child's intelligence, but it soon turned to surprise when he then said, "Make me another offer."  
"What more could I possibly want other than my freedom?" The Kyuubi asked with a bit of anger laced in his words.

"I'm assuming this place is my mind scape, so I could change these settings to something a little more... comfortable?" Naruto suggested.

Kyuubi chuckled in genuine amusement. "That would be nice, but I want something a bit more... kosher."

"I see." Naruto said, he tilted his head so that he was staring at the ceiling and his eyes took on a glazed look as he began to think.

The Kyuubi lay down and waited patiently for his jailer to think of something more suitable for the Kyuubi to have.

After an hour of thinking, Naruto finally stared at Kyuubi with a frown. "There's only one thing I can think of that may be even remotely useful to you, other than your freedom."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Kyuubi asked, genuinely curious with what the ten year old had come up with.

"I offer you a favour." Naruto stated, "Other than you're freedom, I'll grant you one favour you can cash in at any time for whatever it is you like."

Kyuubi's grin widened exponentially as he stared at the child. "I'll be honest, I never expected you to come up with even the slightest idea with which I could use to my benefit, but you've surprise me. Very well, I'll lend you a portion of my chakra to do with what you wish."

"Let me ask you something." Naruto said quickly, before the connection between the two had been cut and he returned to the conscious world.

"On the condition that you change the scenery, I tire of staring into this sewer." Kyuubi answered, and with a nod from Naruto closed his eyes and imagined a new place to be and when he opened them they had appeared in a large valley with a tall cliff to the left of Naruto and a large forest to his right.

When Naruto looked at the Kyuubi, mild surprise appeared in his eyes as he now stared at a gorgeous female with long, flowing red hair and mesmerizing ruby eyes. Kyuubi wore a very short red top that covered her large cleavage and red shorts with black boots.

"You're a girl." Naruto stated obviously.

"Naturally, only a woman could be the strongest being on this planet." Kyuubi grinned, flashing her canines wickedly.

"If you say so, now what I wanted to ask was why I'm so intelligent... obviously I shouldn't be this smart at such a young age... so is this your influence?" Naruto asked, getting straight to the point.

"My, such an observant child." Kyuubi grinned, "Yes, one of the many benefits to having me sealed within you is that I can unlock parts of your brain that'll otherwise be disabled until your an adult or maybe never be unlocked."

"I don't know how it happened, but my power has unlocked a part of your brain that deals with intelligence and that's why your so smart."

"I see, so it's possible for you to unlock all parts on a whim?" Naruto asked, his mind was working a mile a minute and was reaching some very useful conclusions.

"Yes..., and no. I could unlock several but others will only unlock in certain situations, like if you were on the verge of death, or committing murderous acts, I recommend trying various things in your spare time." Kyuubi explained.

"I see, and this power you've promised me... your chakra to be exact, how will this help me? I'm sure a demons chakra is sure to be poisonous the the human body?"

"Yes, it could kill a human outright if they were to use it or be near it for too long, but you're different. The chakra poisoning won't effect you as you're my host and I'll disallow you to die, otherwise I do too, the only bad effect would be that your skin and insides will be boiled to extreme degree's." Kyuubi stated.

"So what use is the chakra you've granted me if it's just going to boil me alive?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Simple, because I'm giving you access to a certain amount of chakra that means that what I've allowed won't hurt you unless you tap into too much."

"For example, say that I've granted you one tails worth of chakra and you use two tails worth, well instead of suffering from two tails worth of chakra burns you'll only suffer from one tails worth, understand?" Kyuubi asked.

"Perfectly." Naruto responded, "One more quick question, will, or should, I need to train with this chakra?"

"Defintely, the chakra can turn into claws that attack an enemy from long to mid to short range and can do all other kinds of things so be sure to try everything." Kyuubi said with a nod.

"Before you go, I'll leave you with one last present but don't read too much into it, I'm only giving you this to stop those villagers from attacking and nearly killing you." Kyuubi said with a glare, "When an enemy gets too close to you, my chakra will appear to burn the enemy, think of it as an automatic attack system. Now go, I'm sick of looking at you."

"Very well." Naruto responded with a nod, and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

* * *

When Naruto reopened his eyes, he was being watched by an older ninja with spiky silver hair and a slanted headband.

"You all right there? You've been spaced out for quite a while." The older man asked when Naruto's eyes refocused.

"Just fine." Naruto replied coldly and turned around to walk off. The older ninja obviously hadn't finished speaking with him and reached out to grab Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey- ouch!" The older man said, shouting lightly in pain as crimson flames appeared where his hand was moments ago before flickering out of existence.

"Don't touch me, never touch me." Naruto stated coldly and with a glare as he turned his head to look at the burnt ninja before walking calmly back towards the village.

'That was a surprise, you've turned into an interesting young boy Naruto...' The older man thought, turning back and heading to a black stone.


End file.
